The present invention generally relates to the field of optical metrology by interferometry.
It more particularly relates to an interferometric measurement device including a filtering interferometer allowing to reduce the excess intensity noise of the light source used in this interferometric measurement device.
The invention finds a particularly advantageous application in the making of a gyrometer comprising such an interferometric measurement device and in the making of an inertial attitude or navigation unit using such a gyrometer.